beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Theme
is a Multi-User eXperience, a text-based role-playing game run via telnet. The game explores urban fantasy, and the story is set primarily in the Pacific Northwest, offering the large cities of Seattle and San Francisco, as well as the smaller cities of Beacon Hills and Forks as the major locations. We welcome both original and feature characters, drawing on a variety of sources, as detailed below. * If you're new to this sort of game, you may want to check out our New User Guide. * You can check out the game's Setting for information on our world, itself. As a modern fantasy game, focuses mainly on modern settings combined with fantasy elements, ranging from urban or suburban landscapes to wilderness areas to, occasionally, realms beyond the human world. Drawing from varied sources, the game features creatures like vampires and werewolves alongside humans and magic-users. In another setting, these might read as horror elements (and we do borrow from those themes), but in a world like ours there is much more magic to go around. Ours is a modern fantasy world that challenges assumptions about what a real monster is, exploring the relatable, human elements of even the most inhuman creatures. Uniting characters and concepts from across multiple, similar fandoms, the game allows players to either explore what happens when some of their favorite characters meet or, just as easily, to introduce new characters to the world. The rest of this page serves as a guide to what kind of characters may be played here, how to go about playing them, and how the world fits together. If you have any questions, you can always contact the staff for assistance. ---- = Modern Fantasy vs. Modern Horror = This game is generally a modern fantasy setting, not a modern horror setting--despite some of our sources being much more horror-flavored. By this, we draw the distinction between horror themes of kill-or-be-killed survival and hunter-vs-hunted that dominate the genre and the potentially broader, more varied themes of a less specific modern fantasy world that is not explicitly horror-themed. In practical terms, this means that our world isn't just about Slayers staking Vampires or Werewolves being hunted. Sometimes that certainly happens! However, in our world, the "monsters" aren't faceless villains, they're people. Some people are horrible monsters who the heroes are justified in taking out. Others are just trying to get along in the world. So, we aren't focused on hunters tracking down creatures of the night and killing them just for existing. The plot hook of "The hunter heard there's a vampire nest in town and plans to exterminate it" isn't especially appropriate, here, as those vampires might not in any way deserve to be killed, in which case the hunters would be the real monsters, and so forth. So, an indiscriminate hunter would be far more of a villain than, say, a vampire or werewolf just trying to get through their day. (Even Sam and Dean Winchester, here, don't just go hunting things for no reason. They definitely help people, though!) The main thing is, here we're interested in telling stories about characters with some depth and personality. Rather than just treating any particular type of character as disposable or "just there to be hunted," we ask that everyone think deeply about the characters they'll meet and tell stories where the "monsters" are people--some good, some bad, many just trying to get through the day. = Canon Sources = When a new source is brought into the game canon, generally two major elements are established: a "cutoff point" that determines how much of the story is being adapted from the published source and a "timeline" that determines how the timeline of the original source syncs up to the story of the game. In general, up to the cutoff point, any event that is key to the story or was witnessed in the story by a number of characters is considered part of the game's history, though it must be assumed to have happened in the game world and by the terms of the game's reality, as opposed to in a purely canonical universe. Even for continuity firmly established by game history, nearly anything can be changed with a good explanation and time devoted to making the change occur naturally through role-play, but the planning should be discussed as appropriate with players that will be affected by such a change, as well as the staff. Some changes may take time and role-play to accomplish, of course. Note that if a change is going to disrupt the game, such as a major feature character's death for example, the staff reserves the right to veto it. With this in mind, please for the sake of all parties contact staff before such events start in the game. Give us a brief description of the plot points and planned outcome. Major changes may, of course, require a plot to facilitate them. Remember, the game's story and continuity supersede any elements of canon from our sources. Even where canon seems quite firm, we do allow some wiggle room--so, if you believe that an element of a source's canon conflicts with the game's continuity or that altering an element of canon would not be unduly problematic, then you may always suggest it to staff. If your suggestion is approved, then it may be added to our canon notes in this file. The purpose of this policy is not at all to keep us in lock-step with published material, just to help keep everyone on the same page, existing within the same continuity. The 13th Hour * Cutoff: Season 2, Episode 4, "Heads I Live, Tales You Die" (After the retrieval of the coin of Ziocles) * Timeline: As of the game's IC opening, the Curious Goods group has been active for only about two years. counts the TV series The 13th Hour (AKA Friday the 13th: The Series, which has nothing to do with the film series of the same name) as generally canon up until Episode 4 of Season 2. Events detailed in the show up to that point are considered to have occurred on the game much as they did in the series. The cutoff is set early in the show in order to give the most freedom and have the most characters available, but later elements are still for the most part perfectly viable. A player wishing to play a 13th Hour-style occult investigator, magic-user, or relic-hunter is perfectly fine. Most FCs are playable, and most concepts can be used for OCs. Artifacts and groups from the show may be included, though if they come post-cutoff they will need staff approval ahead of time. American Horror Story: Coven and American Horror Story: Apocalypse * Cutoff: No canon is explicitly included from the series. * Timeline: See Notes, bellow. counts the the TV series American Horror Story, in particular Coven and Apcoalypse as primary sources, though we do not explicitly include any canon continuity from the show. Rather, we are using it as a point of inspiration and a source of characters and ideas, which will be implemented on a case-by-case basis with the assistance and guidance of staff, as necessary. A player wishing to play an AHS-style witch is perfectly fine. Most FCs are playable unless they have been specifically labeled as plot-only NPCs, and most concepts can be used for OCs. Other concepts may be possible with staff approval. Notes * While American Horror Story is a source of inspiration for how magic works on the game, please check out our Magic page for specifics. * Leaders of the Witches Council, such as Myrtle Snow or Fiona Goode, are currently not available for play. * Because we do not explicitly use any AHS continuity, be sure to check with staff if you're interested in playing a concept or character from this source. Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel * Cutoff: The Buffy cutoff is Season 3, Episode 22, "Graduation Day, Part 2." The Angel cutoff is Season 2, Episode 22, "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb." * Timeline: As of the game's IC opening, a number of Buffy milestones have transpired over the two years since Angel left Sunnydale. (See "Notes," below.) As a point of reference, as of the start of the Conjunction Plot, Buffy Summers is a college student but has not had time to complete her degree. counts the the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer as generally canon up until Episode 22 of Season 3 and Angel up until Episode 22 of Season 2. Events detailed in the show are considered to have occurred on the game much as they did in the series. The 1992 film can also be used as a source, though the Buffy series is considered the primary canon source, and concepts from the film may require more adaptation. Some elements of the show may be subject to adjusting, such as last-minute character death and maiming, so please feel free to approach staff with any suggestions. A player wishing to play a Buffyverse-style vampire, demon, or monster is perfectly fine. Most FCs are playable, and most concepts can be used for OCs. Per the notes below, multiple Slayers are now fully possible, as all the potential slayers have been activated. Other concepts, such as hellmouths, may be possible with staff approval. Notes * No specific metaplot events from Buffy Season 4 and onward are necessarily included unless stated here. For example, The Initiative has never existed in the universe. However, In Character, at the time of the game's opening two years had passed since Buffy graduated high school in 2013. * As of the game's opening, Dawn Summers and Glorificus had never appeared in the universe. * Joyce Summers is alive and well as of the game's opening, living in Los Angeles. She and Dawn have subsequently moved to Beacon Hills. * As of the game's opening, Willow Rosenberg has been involved with Tara Maclay and demonstrated a dangerous affinity for dark powers, but she has never gone full "Dark Willow" as in Buffy Season 6. * In May of 2015, the Hellmouth in Sunnydale was opened as a result of the Charmed Ones' battle to stop the apocalypse. The town abandoned by panicked citizens, Buffy Summers and her friends battled the First Evil and sealed the Hellmouth, destroying Sunnydale. A spell cast by Willow Rosenberg awakened all potential Slayers. (Notably, Anya Jenkins was not killed in the encounter.) * Magic on the game does not necessarily work quite the same way as it did in Buffy. Please check out our Magic page for more information. * Per the Conjunction Plot, all locations that would have been located in Los Angeles in the Buffy/Angel canon have been magically relocated to San Francisco. * While Darla has not been depicted as pregnant at this point in Angel, we will leave that plot point ambiguous to allow for Connor's existence. Charmed * Cutoff: Season 2, Episode 22, "Be Careful What You Witch For" (Before the start of season 3) * Timeline: As of the game's IC opening, Piper and Leo are not yet married, and Prue is still alive, while Paige has yet to be introduced. counts the TV series Charmed as generally canon up until Episode 22 of Season 2. Events detailed in the show up to that point are considered to have occurred on the game much as they did in the series. The cutoff is set early in the show in order to give the most freedom and have the most characters available, particularly not establishing Piper's marriage or Prue's death, but later elements are still for the most part perfectly viable. A player wishing to play a Charmed-style witch, warlock, demon, mythical creature, or monster is perfectly fine. Most FCs are playable, and most concepts can be used for OCs. OC witch-hunters are of course plausible, though original character whitelighters, fairies, or other more powerful or obscure concepts may require a great deal more adaptation and discussion with staff. Notes * Magic on the game does not necessarily work quite the same way as it did in Charmed. Please check out our Magic page for more information. The Magicians * Cutoff: Season 1, Episode 1 (Before the main action of the show) * Timeline: As of the game's IC opening, has begun attending . None of the major plotlines of the show have occurred. counts the television series The Magicians as semi-canon (see notes, below) up to the start of the series, but it does not include continuity past Quentin Coldwater beginning his time at Brakebills. Events detailed in the series may be adapted into use point for point. The cutoff is set early in the series in order to give the most freedom and have the most characters open to interpretation, particularly not delving too much into the overarching plot of the series. Mainly, we have included this source for its depiction of magic and spellcasting, not its narrative. We welcome most characters and concepts from the show, whether as player characters or plot devices, but we are not interested in incorporating the show's main plot premises. We firmly do not include any continuity from the show, especially beyond season one. See the "Notes" section below for particular points. A player wishing to play a magician, hedge witch, or such concept may well be able to do so; most FCs are playable, and most concepts can be used for OCs. Note that our preferred source is the TV show, though concepts from the novels may also be considered. Notes * The game does not follow Magicians cosmology; for instance, the world of is not the source of magic in our game world. It will not be a featured location on the game. * will not be a featured location on the game. * The main plot of The Magicians has not taken place here. That is, "The Beast" (spoilers warning) has never been known to exist, and the history of and his sister and the from the show is not relevant to our game world. The world of Fillory exists, but it is simply one of many distant magical realms, and the book series exists in our IC world, but the sordid history of the author from the show is not part of our continuity. * While The Magicians is a source of inspiration for how magic works on the game, please check out our Magic page for specifics. Supernatural * Cutoff: Season 1, Episode 19, "Provenance" (Before obtaining The Colt) * Timeline: As a point of reference, as of the start of the Conjunction Plot, Sam and Dean are still in their first year of hunting together and Sam has finished college. counts the TV series Supernatural as generally canon up until Episode 19 of Season 1. Events detailed in the show up to that point are considered to have occurred on the game much as they did in the series. Conceptually, ideas from later in the show or the anime can also be used as sources, though the indicated elements of the show are considered primary canon, and other concepts may require more adaptation. The cutoff is set early in the show in order to give the most freedom and have the most characters available, but later elements are still for the most part perfectly viable. A player wishing to play a Supernatural-style hunter or monster is perfectly fine. Most FCs are playable, and most concepts can be used for OCs. OC hunters are of course plausible, though original concepts such as Angels, Knights of Hell, or Leviathans may require a great deal more adaptation and discussion with staff. Use of other concepts, such as the apocalypse events or The Colt may be possible with staff approval. Notes * Magic on the game does not necessarily work quite the same way as it did in Supernatural. Please check out our Magic page for more information. * Angels are not generally applicable concepts on the game, and demons work significantly different on the game than they did in Supernatural. This is one of the reasons for the very early cutoff. Teen Wolf * Cutoff: Season 2, Episode 12, "Master Plan" (Just before Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes depart) * Timeline: As a point of reference, as of the start of the Conjunction Plot, Scott McCall has graduated from high school and begun attending college. counts the TV series Teen Wolf as canon up until Episode 12 of Season 2. Events detailed in the show up to that point are considered to have occurred on the game just as they did in the series. (The 1985 film is not a valid source.) The cutoff is set early in the show in order to give the most freedom and have the most characters available, but later elements are still for the most part perfectly viable. A player wishing to play a Teen Wolf-style werewolf, ritualist, or monster is perfectly fine. Most FCs are playable, and most concepts can be used for OCs. OC wolf-hunters are of course plausible, though original concepts pertaining to any of the series "Big Bads" or alpha wolves of any stripe may require a great deal more adaptation and discussion with staff. Use of other concepts, such as advanced druidic magic or series Big Bads, may be possible with staff approval. The Twilight Saga * Cutoff: The end of Book 2, New Moon * Timeline: As a point of reference, as of the start of the Conjunction Plot, Bella Swan has graduated high school. counts several of the books in the Twilight Saga as generally canon. Events detailed in those books are considered to have occurred on the game much as they did in the books. It is worth noting that the books and movies do differ on a number of points. (Reference the wiki found here.) Events occurring before the third book in the series, Eclipse, are all canon to the game. Vampires, werewolves, and human psychics from the series are all fair game to play, FCs and OCs alike. A player wishing to have a vampire from another coven visit Forks before they did so in the canon story is fine. Likewise, having a member of the Quileute pack not introduced in Twilight or New Moon phase for the first time before they did so in the books is likewise fine. Some points are more fixed, such as that Quileute shifters for example imprint on others, and the change that overcomes a vampire when they fall in love is literally the only time they "change" after becoming a vampire. Twin Peaks * Cutoff: After the final episode of the series, "Beyond Life and Death," and after Fire Walk with Me. * Timeline: As of the game's IC opening, the events of the series happened twenty years earlier. counts the entire series of Twin Peaks and the accompanying film, Fire Walk with Me, as generally canon. Events detailed in this source are considered to have occurred on the game much as they did in the series and film. However, these events took place historically around the same time the show aired, around twenty years before game play begins. A player wishing to create an investigator or other character from (or inspired by) Twin Peaks is welcome to do so, but they should confer with staff before doing so. Concepts from the show, such as the Black and White Lodges, are assumed to exist on the game, but they tend to be quite complex and will need to be used carefully. Secondary Sources Unless otherwise established by staff, Secondary Sources are not considered to be part of game canon. However, they may serve as good sources to adapt characters and character concepts from. What is essential, though, is that characters from Secondary Sources must be adapted to fit with the game's theme. Thus, for example, if you want to app a vampire or werewolf from one of these sources, they must fit the criteria we have established for vampires or werewolves on the game. Currently allowed Secondary Sources are: * : We allow characters and, broadly, concepts from The Dresden Files to be played on the game, but the setting is fairly different from Dresden canon, so a considerable measure of adaptation may be required, especially where fae, vampires, and the workings of magic are concerned. See also: White Council. ---- = Role-Playing = Of course, part of role-playing is playing the character in a reasonable and responsible manner that fits with the game's theme. Further notes are available in our Role-Playing Rules. Category:Information